The Son of Death
by CrimsonBloodReaper
Summary: Raven Scarlet, a young 17 year old demigod, has had a troubled life and has walked down a path of darkness and loneliness. In his travels he met with three friends and sooner meets his sibling and even his cousins. Join the adventure and see what will happen to Raven. Sorry for the bad summery, not good at doing those... Suggestions would be nice, just don't make them hurtful.
1. Read Before You Read the Actual Story!

**Note: I will try to add more POV's (Point of View) in this one, but honestly I suck at them. I can only do my own character's POV very well, so you will see long parts for Raven's (The main character) POV, and a lot of them, but you might also see Jade's (A Major Character) POV as well as others being frequent as well, and only the main characters of this story has POVs, so characters to come don't have a POV, well maybe some. That and there will be custom monsters. Also this is a story where Raven is the ONLY SON of Hades, so no Nico De Angelo, or stuff like that. Rated T for language, and blood and gore.**


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

My name is Raven, Raven Scarlet, and I'm the only son of the God of Death, or Hades, so I was given the title "The Son of Death", and I'm 17 years old. My father has been called by many names, but those two are the most common. I have been an outcast my whole life, having a dead mother that I knew nothing about, because people said that she died by being murdered, and a father that doesn't even visit me, making me a demigod. There were other gods, but my father was said to be the worst, and I was shunned for that. When I was 6, I was in a hospital for months, and I had no recollection of how I have even gotten hospitalized. I was always left alone, forgotten, hated, picked on, and beaten up. All the other children have families, and are also demigods, but at least their godly parents would meet them, while I walk alone in the path of darkness and tragedy, until I was taken in by a kind woman when I was 8. She raised me as her own, and had a daughter a year younger than me. The girls name was Christine. She welcomed me in and I loved her as if she was my actual sister, and later found out she was my long-lost sister, but was not a child of death like me. I was happy, happy to have a family and be loved, but that soon changed. Christine fell terribly sick when I was 10, and nothing could cure her. She had to be sent somewhere else and I couldn't stand it when she left. I ran away and never came back; the only thing I ever took with me was the picture of me and her together when we were younger. After that event, I walked the path of shadows, putting myself from everyone else. I was found some months later after I ran away and received extensive military combat training, from hand to hand combat to using weapons of all kinds, potentially leading me to become a monster in battle at a very young age. I would lend a hand to people who would really need it, and I was thanked for that. I would feel nice at times, but I was always on the path of darkness. It all change when I met three people.


	3. Chapter 1: A Fire and to Camp

I was walking through the woods alone, like always, until I was ambushed by a small group of monsters. I pulled out my scythe and sliced all the monsters in half with a single spin. I had jet-black hair and was wearing a black coat, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, a white t- shirt, and black shoes. My scythe also has the ability to change to a sword, if I needed a shorter ranged weapon, but I'm a jack-of-all-trades. Basically that means I can use any weapon making me an exceptional fighter. My scythe is about my height (I made the Raven's height 6'0), and has some added style to the tip of the handle, it has a skull on it, but when it's in its sword form, the handle has a cross on the arm guard. I was also wearing a gold necklace with a small crystal in it as a memento from my mother and a silver ring with a skull on it as a memento from my father. My scythe is on my back when I don't need it, or it will disappear, and if I am in a fight it appears in my hands after a few seconds. After that small fight, I just set my things down and camped out for the night. After an hour or so I heard footsteps coming and summoned my scythe, and got into my fighting stance. I waited and saw a few people come out of the bushes into my little campsite. There were three people who came out, a guy and two girls, and they readied their weapons, at me when they saw me with my scythe out. One of the girls had two knives in her hands, the other girl had a bow and with a large quiver of arrows, and the guy had a long sword in hand, and a shield in the other. The girl with the bow had long light brown hair and was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and was wearing a black jacket. The girl with the daggers had long dark brown hair and was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and was wearing a blue coat. Lastly the guy had black hair with some of it dyed white was wearing some steel armor, and black jeans. The guy then started to say something.

"What do we have here?" He said, getting cocky

"You better watch your tongue, if you know what's good for you" I replied while putting my scythe over my shoulder

"Don't try to act tough in front of us, we're not normal people, and that weapon won't do a thing to us" the guy replied "So why don't we finish this quickly?"

"Fine, but I'll be doing this bare-handed then" I said as I dropped my scythe

"What do you think you're doing? Well, this sword can't cut humans, neither can they touch it at all so you're lucky" he said

"This is going to be a waste of time" a girl complained

"Why don't we just go already? It's obvious that he can't do much" the other one said in agreement

"Do you want to fight me or not? I don't have all day" I said as I yawned in boredom

"Fine, let's get this over with" he said as he readied his sword for a stab "On the count of 3 we charge at each other"

I nodded and one of the girls started counting down. I just stood with my hands in my pockets.

"1…2…3...go!" the girl yelled

The guy charged at me with his sword high into the air, ready for the sword to go right through me, but like I said, I'm not human nor am I a regular demigod. When he was a foot away from me, I raised my left hand. When he reached me, I grabbed the blade of the sword, my gloves being custom made so that weapons can't cut my hands in any way, and punched him in the face, catching the three by surprise.

"Just for the record, I'm not human, and I'm not a regular demigod. I'm the Son of Death. Remember that next time you see me" I said as I picked up my stuff and started to leave.

Before I could leave the area entirely, there was an explosion nearby, and to make matters worse, we were in a forest so there was a huge fire. The fire spread quickly, very quickly, so everyone ran, but the girl with the bow was knocked unconscious by falling branches, and the others didn't even seem to notice, but I did. I quickly ran over to where the girl was at, and started to clear the rubble on her. As I cleared the rubble, and saw that she was unconscious, she had cuts on her body, and her clothes were ripped and a little burnt. I quickly picked up the girl bridal style (You should already know what that means if you have ever seen a marriage), and quickly ran for an exit out of the forest with her in my arms, and minor burns on my cloak.

_**POV Change: Jade Hunter **_

As I woke up from being unconscious by falling wood, I felt myself moving very quickly. I opened my eyes and saw the Son of Death carrying me through the burning forest, and I noticed how he was holding me, which caused me to blush. He looked down at me, and smiled, then said "Glad to see you're alright" as we made it out of the forest, then he put me down, and started to cover my cuts, and also where my clothes have been ripped.

"W-why did you save me?" I asked nervously and blushed, because he was touching my back while covering the cuts.

"I may be the Son of Death, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless" He replied while covering the last of my cuts.

"Right…" I said bored "Anyways, where are the other two?"

"I don't know, they might've taken a different route out" He replied

"Well, thanks for saving me" I said "Mind telling me your name?"

"What?" He said confused

"I know it's an awkward question to ask the Son of Death, but I want to know your name" I explained

"Raven, Raven Scarlet, age 17" Raven stated "What about you?"

"Jade Hunter, age 16, daughter of the god, Apollo" I stated

"Where were you guys going anyways?" He asked

"We were going to a camp, why?" I answered

"Just wondering" he replied "Well, let's just get to the camp you're talking about, I think we'll find your friends there"

"Right" I nodded in agreement

Raven, then, picked me up bridal style again, which made my face red, and started to walk the direction to camp.


	4. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Grey Moon!

_**POV Change: Tyler Williams**_

As Trina and I make it out of the forest, I noticed Jade wasn't with us.

"Hey Trina, do you see Jade anywhere?" I asked her

"No, I could've sworn she was behind us" She said

I was the son of Athena, while Trina was the daughter of Zeus.

"She must have been left behind during the fire, I hope she's alright" I said a little worried

"She must've gotten out already so let's just get to the camp, we'll probably meet her there" Trina said

I nodded in agreement and we started to walk to the camp.

After an hour or so we made it to the camp and went inside to see a lot of people. We also saw none other than Jade at the cabins with someone with her. We walked over to her and greeted her, and I also got a closer look of the person with her.

"Hey Jade!" Trina greeted her cheerfully

"Hey it's good to see you guys again!" Jade replied

"Told you they would be here" the guy who came with her said which caused Jade to pout.

I got a closer look of the guy and noticed who he was.

"So it's you, the Son of Death" I said to him

"Hey can you quiet down a little? I want to keep that a secret" he replied

"Why?" Trina asked

"You will know why soon enough" he answered

After that Jade introduced him properly to us.

_**POV Change: Trina Parker**_

After we met up with Jade, she introduced the guy who came with her to us.

"His name's Raven Scarlet, he was also the one who saved me while in the forest, and also fixed my wounds. Raven, this is Trina Parker and Tyler Williams" She said

"And why did you want to help her?" I asked curiously  
"I may be the Son of Death, but I ain't heartless" Raven answered

"Well, I guess you aren't as bad as you look" Tyler said as he smiled

Raven chuckled a little, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I want to keep a low profile, but I doubt that is going to happen" Raven said "Well, I'll see you guys later" He waved at us while he left

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Well there's an opening ceremony going on in two hours, but we could go looking around like Raven" Tyler said

"I'm going to find Raven, I'll see you guys later" Jade said

"And why are you going to look for him?" I asked "Are you falling for him?"

"It's not like that!" Jade said while blushing

"Well, do whatever you want, just don't get into any trouble" Tyler said calmly

"I'll see you guys later!" Jade said while waving at us

Tyler and I started to look around the camp until the opening ceremony.

_**POV Change: Raven Scarlet**_

I looked around the camp for a while and saw Jade running towards me. When she reached me she was out of breath, and panting heavily.

"What are you here for?" I asked her

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" She answered

"Yea, whatever" I replied "You wanna walk?"

"Sure" She answered and smiled

We walked around for about two hours, and an announcement happened

"Everyone report to the center of the camp for the opening ceremony" the announcer said

Me and Jade went to the center of the camp and met up with Tyler and Trina. After everyone at the camp was in the center, the camp headmaster introduced himself.

"Hello campers of Camp Grey Moon! I am the camp headmaster, my name is Lowe. We have several fun things for you to do. Everyone who has the same god or goddess as their mother or father will stay in one cabin. And finally we will introduce the new demigods, you can step up" Lowe said to us.

Tyler, Trina, Jade, and I stepped up onto the stage and introduced ourselves to the crowd.

"My name is Tyler, and my mother is the goddess, Athena" Tyler said to the crowd

"My name is Trina. My father is the god, Zeus" Trina said cheerfully to the crowd, and everyone cheered by having a daughter of the head of the gods attending the camp

"My name is Jade. My father is the god, Apollo" Jade said also cheerfully to the crowd

I was the last one to introduce myself, but I didn't care.

"My name is Raven. My father is the god... Hades" I said with no enthusiasm

After I said who my father was, I heard whispers throughout the crowd. I silently walked off the stage with people looking at me with disgust on their faces. I walked over to Trina, Tyler, and Jade and told them this "This is why I want it to be kept a secret" and pointed at the crowd.

After I said that, I walked silently, and slowly to the dark cabin, which is where I was going to be staying at by myself. After I made it to the cabin I lied down on the only bed there. I was thinking of what happened in my life when I was known as the Son of Death. I was shunned, separated from everyone else, being called nobody, even a killer for just being the Son of Death. My whole life I was always alone, nobody to raise me, nobody to take care of me, nobody to even be friends with me. I had to live on my own; an orphanage wouldn't even take me in. I lived a long lonely life for several years, no help, no friends, no family, no home, and no nothing. The only thing I had were the clothes and weapons given to me each year I grow older after the age of 12, and the picture of me and my younger sister, Christine, but I still had a deep hatred towards my father. I was always alone, and it seems like it will stay that way.

I walked out of my cabin and went to the southern part of the camp and found a place that was full of cherry blossom trees, and decided to climb up and rest on one of the branches. (The cherry blossom trees are very big and durable and the branches are also big enough to hold a group of people, so that's why I put this in.)

**End of the second chapter, more to come. Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, i would appreciate it if you could favorite or follow this story, and be sure to drop a review.**


	5. Chapter 3: The First Day & Grand Mission

_**Note: Twice as long chapter this one. Enjoy it :)**_

_**POV Change: Tyler Williams**_

It's been a few hours since Jade, Raven, Trina, and I introduced ourselves to the camp, and I haven't seen Raven since he told us the reason he wanted to keep the detail of him being the Son of Death either. I saw Jade and Trina near the big tree in the northern side of the camp. I went over to them and asked them something.

"Have you guys seen Raven lately?" I asked them

"No, I haven't seen him since the opening ceremony" Jade answered

"Why don't we all split up and find him?" Trina suggested

Jade and I agreed and we started to talk about places we can find him.

"How about you try his cabin and Jade and I will look around the camp" Trina said

"Well, seems like that's our only choice" I said "Let's go"

I went to the dark cabin, which I think is Raven's and walked in to see if anyone was inside. Turned out nobody was there, but I knew this was Raven's cabin because of how dark it was inside.

_I wonder how the girls are doing: _I thought to myself

_**POV Change: Jade Hunter**_

Trina and I decided to split up to try to find Raven. We agreed that Trina would search the northern and eastern part of the camp, while I search the southern and western part. I searched the western first, but I had no luck. I then tried the southern side and found a place full of cherry blossom trees, big ones at that. I walked over to one of them and sat down on one of the trunks. I then heard a noise from the branch above me, and climbed the tree. When I reached the top I saw Raven sleeping on one of the branches. I slowly laid next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. After a little while, I fell asleep with my head on Raven's shoulder.

_**POV Change: Raven Scarlet**_

After about an hour, I woke up and felt something heavy on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw that Jade's head was resting on my shoulder, and was considerably a little close to me, which caused me to blush a little. Jade woke up, and blushed as soon as she saw how close she was to me, and also almost fell of the tree until I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"You alright?" I asked her

"Yea, I'm fine" she answered "Anyways, why are you here?"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I replied a little darkly

"Why? Come on you can tell me" Jade pleaded

"My past is dark and I don't want anyone else to feel my pain" I said

"Come on, you can trust me" Jade pleaded again

"Alright, alright" I said

"Yay~" Jade celebrated a little

"All my life I was always alone, no friends, no family, and no home, no one to raise me, or care for me. I had to live by myself and had to learn stuff myself. After I turned 12, my father would send me a new weapon and a new set of clothing to wear each year I turned older" I explained

"So that was your life, but what happened to your mother?" Jade asked

"I never got to see her. I was told she was murdered when I was 6 months old" I answered

"Now, since that is out of the way why don't we find Trina and Tyler" Jade said

"Sure, let's go" I said as I jumped down from the branch.

Jade fell off the branch, while trying to get down slowly and I quickly jumped up and caught her.

"You gotta be more careful" I said to her as I landed on the ground

"Yeah, thanks" Jade said as I set her down

We walked around for a while to look for Trina and Tyler, and found out they were at the cabins.

We went to the cabins, and were greeted by Trina.

"Hey! I see you found Raven" Trina said

"Yea, if you go to the southern side of the camp there is a place full of cherry blossom trees" Jade replied

"And I'm guessing that's where you found him" Tyler said

"Yea that's the place" I replied

"Well, let's get to the mess hall and eat" Trina said

We all agreed and went to the mess hall for dinner. After we got our food we decided to sit at the same table. While I was in eating I can hear people whispering about me. After I finished eating I stood up and said goodbye to Trina, Jade, and Tyler for the day.

_**POV Change: Jade Hunter**_

After we ate, we said goodbye to each other, and went to our separate cabins. I felt bad for Raven, since he was the only son of Death, but he didn't really care. I went to my cabin, and went to sleep after that.

_~The Next Day~ _

Today was the first day of camp and I was very excited, which caused me to be very jumpy. I checked the schedule and it seems like it is going to be one hell of a day. I went to the mess hall for breakfast with my cabin siblings, and went over to the Apollo table to eat. I looked over to the other tables and saw that Tyler and Trina were enjoying themselves too. When I saw Raven alone at the Hades table, he had his feet up on the table, an apple in his hand, and he was listening to music from his iPod (no one was able to hear what he was listening to, since he had ear buds on.) Raven saw me and smirked, which caused me to blush a little, and I continued to eat. When breakfast was over it was time for some training for today. I was practicing on my archery skills, while Trina was doing some hand to hand combat, and Raven and Tyler were doing some sword training. I was doing very well in archery; I got 100 bullseyes in a row without breaking a sweat, and practically smashing the record. I looked at Trina and she seemed to be doing well dodging through all the attacks launching at her. When I looked at Raven and Tyler, they were doing very well parrying all the swords launched towards them, and as well as dodging occasional hits, well, Tyler. Raven was pretty much just parrying the swords or actually breaking the swords themselves. When it was near the afternoon a bell rang and everyone went to what looked like an arena. I walked over to the arena and saw a lot of people at the entry way trying to get in for the best seats. I walked in, getting squished by the crowd, but I was able to get one of the high seats. After a few minutes Trina saw me, and sat next to me and asked "So? How was your day?"

"Pretty good so far, but I can't wait till the end" I said getting all hyper again

"Look the competition is starting!" Trina said as she pointed at the middle where all the competitors were, which were all male. I looked through the line of men, seeing most of the guys trying to look muscular to try to impress the Aphrodite girls. I looked around more and saw Raven and Tyler standing next to each other. Raven had his hands in his pockets, and a toothpick in his mouth, while Tyler was waving to the crowd. Then a new camp counselor came out and started to speak

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Camp Counselor Harkens!" Harkens said as he announced to the crowd "And this is the Monthly Demigod Arena! Every month one competition will be held in this arena to test demigods' strength, skill, and intelligence in battle! Now, let the competition begin!"

After Harkens said that, the crowd started roaring in excitement.

"First up is Simon Rider from the Ares cabin" Harkens announced from the announcer post "VS Tyler Williams from the Athena cabin!"

The crowd roared even louder, and the competition began.

_~A Dozen Matches Later~ _

After about an hour, 12 matches have passed, and only two people were left standing, and that was Raven and Tyler.

_**POV Change: Tyler Williams**_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Harkens yelled "We are down to our last two competitors! Raven Scarlet from the Hades cabin! VS Tyler Williams from the Athena cabin!"

Everyone was cheering in excitement to know that the final match is about to begin. "Fighters at the ready!" Harkens announced "In 3… 2… 1… Begin!"

Raven and I charged at each other at very fast speed, Raven leaving a trail of darkness behind him, while I was leaving a trail of somewhat light behind myself. We clashed and left a small explosion. We both flung back by the impact, but we were still standing. We continuously kept the same process going, but we have to come up with something new or this match will go on forever. We stopped and I switched how I was holding my sword, and started to twist it in my hands, making it a different weapon, a katana. Everyone, besides Raven, was impressed by how I was able to change my weapon. Raven's right arm started to glow black, and the glow reflected onto his scythe, making it a black glowing scythe. Everyone watched in awe at what was happening. Raven and I charged at each other at light speed, making us practically invisible. Each time we hit we would appear then disappear. When the match was going its furthest, I wanted to finish it right here and now. I charged at Raven and attacked; Raven parried the attack and struck me in the stomach with the end of his scythe, then knocked me to the ground. Raven had an emotionless face on him and said "Recklessness will only lead to you getting yourself hurt. If you had been more patient, you would have lasted longer than now"

"Raven is the winner!" Harkens announced and everyone applauded for him

Raven's scythe disappeared, and he helped me up. I then saw Trina and Jade and yelled out "Hey Trina, Jade! Meet me and Raven at the mess hall for dinner!"

They heard me, nodded and ran to the mess hall. When we got there we were greeted by the girls

"Great fight out there!" Trina said

"Thanks" I replied

"Well, let's get this over with, I want to start on capture the flag!" Jade said

Raven went to the counter and got an apple, and a glass of iced coffee, while everyone else pretty much had whatever they wanted to eat. After dinner it was time for capture the flag. We were put into separate teams, red and blue. Me and Trina were on the red team, while Raven and Jade were on the blue, which really started to make my blood pump, because I wanted to beat Raven at something.

The game started and everyone started clash with each other.

"Trina try going around the battlefield to try and sneak up to them and get the flag, while I try to distract them away from the flag" I said to Trina. She nodded and continued with the plan. Little did I know, Raven was actually walking through the forest by jumping from tree to tree, and Jade was doing the same thing, but a little more farther away so she doesn't get seen. When we made it to the flag we were suspicious to see the flag unguarded by anyone. I looked around and saw no one anywhere near the flag. We walked towards it, and Raven came out of nowhere, and jumped in front of us.

"Well, well, well" I said "What do we have here?"

"Don't try to piss me off, it won't work" Raven replied "Now, let's get this over with"

Me and Trina made sure Raven wouldn't try and disappear away, by me being in front of him and Trina behind him.

"Heh, I knew you would try something like that, so I prepared something" Raven said while he took a black ball out of his pocket. He threw it to the ground and black smoke came out of it blocking our view. When the smoke cleared up, Raven has disappeared to somewhere… or, that was what we thought. We approached the flag, and I was about to pick it up, when I knife stop came out of nowhere and stopped us in our tracks. Raven was on one of the branches of the trees near the base of the flag, with a knife in his hand.

"I wouldn't want to make it too easy" Raven said. He flipped off the tree and landed in front of us.

"Now, let this show on the road" I said. I charged at Raven with my long sword ready, to stab him. Once I reached him, I tried to stab him, but he jumped and landed on the blade. He tried to kick me in the face, but I grabbed his ankle and threw him off. He back flipped and landed on the ground, getting in a stance ready for hand to hand combat.

"Bare hands won't stop steel from hurting you" I said as I smirked at how he had a disadvantage.

"Are you sure about that?" Raven replied. I ran at him and raised my sword up to cut his face. When I reached him he brought me sword down on him, but he stopped it from touching his face, by using both his hands on the sides of the sword. I used all my strength to try and push the sword, but it wouldn't budge. Raven noticed my issue, and let go of the sword, kicked the sword out of my hands and into the air, did a leg sweep, and I fell to the ground. Raven grabbed my sword in the air, and brought the blade to down to my neck. I heard a whistle, and Raven looked up to the ridge near the flag base. I took the chance while he was distracted to trip him, and try to beat him at this fight. I brought my sword to his chest, and Raven stopped me from plunging the sword into him, by saying "Game's over Tyler, you can point that sword away from me"

"Yeah right" I said as I doubted his words

"I'm telling the truth, look up there" he said pointing the top of the ridge. I looked at the top and saw Jade with the red flag in her hands. I was so pissed, when the game ended, because I was so close to beating Raven at something. After capture the flag, everyone went back to their cabins, and went to bed for the day, because it was almost 10 P.M.

_~The Next Day~_

I woke up and met up with Raven, Jade, and Trina, and we walked to the center of the camp to see who was going to get picked for the upcoming grand quest. After a few minutes everyone was at the middle of the camp, and Lowe came out to start the announcement.

"Good morning everyone!" Lowe said "Today we will announce who will be going on the upcoming grand quest"

Everyone just couldn't wait to see who would be going, because if you're going you would be showing a great example of your cabin.

"Alright, first is Tyler!" Lowe stated

Everyone in My cabin cheered for me, because I would set a great example of the children of Athena.

"Second is Trina!"

Everyone in Trina's cabin cheered for her like my cabin for me.

"Third is Jade!"

Her cabin really was supporting her when she was announced.

"And last, but not least Raven!"

Everyone just stopped their cheering when his name was announced, and just looked at him. He just walked away into the fields, because it seems like he needs time alone. I noticed that Jade started to follow him also.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did feel free to follow or favorite the story, also drop down a review.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Drive to Virginia

_**Note: Another long one here. Enjoy :)**_

_**POV Change: Raven Scarlet**_

After the announcement of who was going to go on the upcoming grand quest. I trained for a couple hours, and stopped. I had my coat off, because I was sweating a lot from training, and it exposed the necklace with the crystal in it for a memento of my mother, and also the ring with the skull on it. I decided to go back to where the cherry blossom trees were. As I was going to the cherry blossom trees, I noticed Jade in a nearby tree sleeping. I smiled a little, picked her up, and carried her bridal style to the cherry blossom trees, which was closer than I thought; it was a 5 minute walk. After I made it to the place, I placed Jade at the trunk of a tree, and I jumped onto one of the branches.

After about half an hour, I heard a sound. I looked down and saw that Jade woke up.

"Huh… How did I get here?" Jade said confused

"I see you're awake" I said as I looked down

"Raven?! Did you carry me here?" she asked

"Yea" I replied while jumping down, and sat next to her

"Hey Raven, what's that necklace" she asked

"This? This is my mother's necklace. I was given this when I was 3 years old. I kept it as a memento of my mother, since I really never knew her; the same goes for this ring" I answered

"But why is there a crystal on the necklace?"

"I don't really know. Well, let's get back, we have a tough day tomorrow"

She nodded and we walked back to our cabins, and finished the day.

_**POV Change: Trina Parker**_

Me and Tyler haven't seen Jade or Raven since we were told that we would be going to do the grand quest, but I think Raven needed some time alone, from what happened when he was announced to go on the grand quest with us, and I'm also guessing that Jade followed him. Tyler and I went back to our cabins and went to sleep after that.

_~The Next Morning~ _

After Jade, Raven, Tyler, and I were all up, we got all the things we will need for the journey we will be taking, and met up at the front of the camp. We were told that the quest was to find the head of the gods, Zeus, because he was captured by someone or something. When the quest was announced everyone stared at Raven, because since his father was Death, they assumed he took Zeus. Raven seemed pretty annoyed, but he just would ignore it. We were given a map to find out where we will be going, and some minor supplies, like rolls of bandages, and some food, and water. We first are going to head out to Virginia, in search for our first item called the silver solace. I didn't really know what it did, and not sure why we needed it, but didn't ask. We headed out and was provided a car to travel, and only Raven, and Tyler could drive, since their both 17 and stuff like that. Tyler and Raven also have a little rivalry, since Raven's the son of the most shunned god, so Tyler would tend to get angry at him a lot, but Raven just ignores him. Raven's a nicer than I thought because I thought he would be so mean, and unforgiving, but I'm still surprised at what he did for Jade, while we ran out. He saved her from dying, when Tyler and I couldn't. I feel sorry for him, because he was always alone, and misunderstood for his personality. Anyways, it took us a day to drive all the way to Virginia, with Tyler at the wheel since he wasn't really a great driver, and he didn't trust Raven completely yet. Tyler even wanted him to sit in the passenger seat next to him to make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious.

_**POV Change: Tyler Williams **_

Well, we finally made it to Virginia after several hours of being inside of a car. I still don't trust Raven, because he was the Son of Death, and all that. I parked the car at a motel in the middle of the nowhere, and checked in. We got 2 rooms, and started to decide which person is going to pair up with for the rooms.

"I'm gonna be in the room with Raven, I still don't trust him" I said

"Come on, loosen up, you don't have to worry about everything, you now?" Trina replied

"Yea, and besides, he isn't gonna do anything bad" Jade said after Trina

We then looked at Raven for his opinion.

"What?" He asked

"We wanna know who you would like to share a room with" Jade answered

"I don't care" he replied

Trina then got impatient, grabbed my shirt collar, and said "Come on Tyler"

"H-Hey, don't I get a say in on this?!" I yelled out

As she was dragging me to one of the rooms, I heard Raven and Jade laughing

"Poor Tyler" I heard Jade say while laughing

When we entered our room, Trina let go of me, and I started to complain

"What was that for?!" I complained

"For you to actually let go of your grudge with Raven" she answered

"Come on! He's the Son of Death, you know you can't trust him!" I replied

"Just get to know him; I think he's a nice guy, just misunderstood"

"Fine, I'll lay off him for just tonight"

"Now, let's get some sleep"

I nodded, and walked over to the only bed in the room, and went to sleep.

_~The Next Morning~_

The next day, I woke up from hearing Raven saying something at the door

"I see you slept well" He said while smirking a little, and then I noticed Jade at the door as well, laughing a little. I opened my eyes, and tried sitting up, then I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked at it and saw Trina with her head on my chest, which quickly caused my face to go red. Raven and Jade started laughing, and to be honest, I never knew the Son of Death had a sense of humor. Trina then woke up and asked "What's with all the laughing?" Jade pointed at my face which was now bright red and pink, then Trina started laughing.

"C- Come on, let's continue on to town" I said while still blushing.

"Whatever you say, Pinky" Raven teased which caused Jade and Trina to laugh even harder

"HEY!" I complained "Anyways I call driving"

"No, I'll drive, your too slow" Raven replied

"No! For all you can do, you can run us into a wall!" I complained

"Come on, loosen up a little Pinky" He replied teasing me again

"Quit calling me that!"

"Fine, fine, but I'm driving"

"Fine, just quit calling me Pinky!" I exclaimed while tossing him the car keys

"Alright, now we can go faster than grandpa driving the car" Raven teased again

"Hey!" I complained again

_**POV Change: Raven Scarlet**_

We got into the car, and started for the capitol of Virginia, Richmond, and finally were able to drive faster than 30 miles per hour.

"Come on, slow down Raven" Tyler complained

"Why?" I asked

"Because we could crash into someone!" he answered loudly

"Really? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Uh… Um…" Tyler said as he was trying to find an excuse

I started to speed up a little, and had to bear with more of Tyler's complaining.

"Man, can you be quiet for at least one minute" I complained at Tyler "You're so annoying, can you quit acting like your five please?"

"Me?! You're the one driving like a maniac!" Tyler replied

I sighed, then I put in my ear buds, and started to listen to music while I was driving so I didn't have to listen to anymore of Tyler's complaining.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Tyler yelled

I ignored him the rest of the way to Richmond, which took 3 hours to get to. Once we made it there we decided to go and get some food to eat. We found a small restaurant, and decided to eat. While we were eating, I asked for a newspaper to see if there's anything new happening. Nothing new really was happening, well until a giant Minotaur randomly fell from the sky in front of the restaurant. It came charging at us specifically, and everyone, but me jumped out of its way to not get crushed. I just sat there, on a chair, still reading the newspaper.

"Raven! Jump out of that things way! Quickly!" Tyler yelled, but I ignored him "Are you deaf?! I said jump out of its way!"

I shot the minotaur a deadly glare at the minotaur when it was only a foot away, which ended up freezing it in its place from fear (Raven's eyes is a mixture of the colors scarlet and blood red, making him have demon looking eyes that would explain why the minotaur froze from fear), the minotaur turned to dust from the amount of sunlight shining on it, then I blew on the giant sculpture of a minotaur made out of dust, causing it to blow away.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" I said, then continued on reading the newspaper

"Uh… uh…" Tyler was able to say

"What?" I asked

"What was that?" Jade asked

"You'll know in a little while" I answered

"Anyways, why didn't you jump out of the way?!" Tyler yelled at me "You would've died just now!" He complained for a few more minutes, so I then shot him the deadly glare, which froze Tyler in place, speechless from fear.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked Jade

"Yes, it did" She answered

"Well, time to drag him back to the car, he'll be stuck in that embarrassing position for a while" I said while I picked him up with ease, like a wooden board. When we made it back to the car, I placed Tyler standing up in his awkward position, then waited for a few minutes. He started to move again from his petrified state, but was still not talking.

"Are you alright Tyler?" Trina asked

"Yea, but what happened?" Tyler asked

"Raven gave you his deadly glare making you freeze in place, for half an hour, out of fear" Jade answered

"What was that for anyways?!" he yelled at me

"For you to stop your nagging, or do you want me to do it again" I replied smirking

"No, Its fine" He quickly replied

"Good, now let's find a place to sleep, I'm tired" I said

Tyler, Trina, and Jade nodded in agreement. I took the car to a fancy hotel and checked us in to 2 separate rooms, because I couldn't sleep on those metal beds, and I needed to save money, I only had two thousand bucks on me when we left camp. We also decided that we would keep the same roommates for this because it seems like it was going well.

"Finally, an actual bed to sleep on" I said as I laid down on the bed in the room

"Yea, but why did you have to buy expensive rooms?" Jade asked

"I had some money I didn't mind using, and I figured we could relax every once and a while" I answered

"Good point" Jade replied "Let's get to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

I nodded, and took off my coat, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. I walked over to the bed and laid down. Jade then came over, and laid down next to me on the bed, and in fact, snuggled up closer to me. I didn't really mind, and I knew Tyler would try to joke about this like I did to him this morning, but I would get the upper hand. Jade laid her head on my chest, and fell asleep. Shortly afterwards I fell asleep also.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked the chapter, feel free to follow or favorite the story, and be sure to drop a review.**


	7. Chapter 5: A Fight with the Vampire King

_**Really long or short, I didn't count, but enjoy the chapter!**_

_**POV Change: Trina Parker**_

I woke up bright and early from sleeping in the bed in the fancy hotel Raven checked us into. It was quite comfortable, to be honest, but what I didn't get was why Raven would spend his money on these rooms, but I ain't one to complain. When I woke up, Tyler was still asleep, and I decided to go check on Raven and Jade in their room. I walk over next door, and opened the door, to see Raven and Jade still sleeping. I blushed at the sight because Jade was sleeping close to Raven, and he didn't seem to mind at all. Jade's head was resting on Raven's chest like it was a pillow, and I find it very disturbing. After a few minutes, Jade and Raven woke up. Raven noticed I was at the door, and glared at me, while Jade was rising from the bed.

"What's with the surprised face?" Jade asked

"She must've have seen us sleeping" Raven assumed

"That must explain her red face" Jade teased

I was still in a daze on how Raven and Jade got along, not to mention with me and Tyler too. After a little while Tyler woke up and came into the room. When he came in I was hoping he didn't see my blush.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Raven said as he got some spare clothes

"Yea, me too, I'll see you guys later" I replied while I walked out of Raven and Jade's room and to the door of mine and Tyler's room. When I arrived to the room, I took out the spare clothes I had in my bag, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_~Half an Hour Later~ _

When I finished my shower, I was walking out of the bathroom with blue jeans on, and a light red tank top on. I also saw that Tyler, Jade, and Raven were in the room.

"You sure took your time" Tyler teased for how long I took a shower

"Oh, shut up" I replied a little annoyed

"Let's get going, we have places to go to" Jade said

I nodded, grabbed my jacket, and we headed for the car. Raven was driving again, which I knew ticked off Tyler. After about fifteen minutes, we went to the location we were told to go to, which was an alley way, but there wasn't much.

"Why would the Silver Solace be in a place like this?" I asked confused

"I don't know, but it seems to be a little dark in here" Jade answered

"Why don't we ask the guy who lives in the dark?" Tyler said sarcastically

We looked over at Raven, who was standing with his hands in his pockets , and his eyes closed. After a few minutes, Raven's eyes opened and he walked toward the wall at the back of the alley. He knocked on the bricks, then pushed on one making a door open up.

"Here we go" Raven said

"How did you know?" I asked

"I closed out all my senses besides hearing" he answered "If you listen closely, you can here wind going through the cracks, leading into the hall"

"You make it sound like you were raised as if you were in the military" Tyler replied

"I'll take that as a compliment" Raven replied as he walked down into the hall revealed from the hidden door "Well? Are you guys coming or what?"

"Right" Tyler, Jade, and I said simultaneously as we ran to catch up to him.

_~30 Minutes Later~ _

"We have been in this hall forever!" I whined

"We're almost out, just try and follow me" I heard Raven say

"And how do you know where you're going?" Tyler asked him

"I can see in the dark" Raven simply answered "That and my eyes are able to be seen easily in the dark, if not obvious"

"That would explain the red light I keep seeing" I replied

"Well, if you want to get out so bad, just run up ahead" Raven said

"Great!" I yelled out as I ran up ahead, but… I ended up running straight into a wall, which caused Raven to laugh a little.

"Why you..!" I ran at him full speed fueled by anger, and jumped to kick him in his head "Now you're gonna get it!" I was about to hit him, until he grabbed my ankle, and now I was stuck in mid-air.

"Hey, come on now, can't I have some fun every once and a while?" Raven replied

"Put me down!" I squealed

"Fine" Raven said as he flipped me, and I inexplicably landed on my feet

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him

"Come on, can't I have some fun every once and a while?" he asked

"Well, I guess" I said while pouting

And Raven, Tyler, and Jade started to laugh a little

_**POV Change: Jade Hunter**_

I was glad Raven was getting along with Trina and Tyler, even though he does annoy them sometimes. Anyways, we made it out of the dark hallway after what it felt like forever, and walked into a giant fancy room filled with expensive furniture.

"Finally we're out of that hallway" I said as I stretched out

"Raven sure is a quiet one" Trina whispered to me to make sure Raven and Tyler doesn't hear

"Yea, but I like it" I replied as I looked at Raven with his hands in his pockets and looking so calm, and collective

After a few minutes, a mysterious couple appeared in front of us from thin air.

"Oh! It looks like we have guests dear!" the woman said to the man next to her

"Ah! Make yourselves feel right at home!" the man said to us

"Thank you!" Me and Trina said in unison as we sat down on the furniture in the room

I sat down and felt quite comfortable, even though it has to be weird to walk into a giant room, from a long dark hallway that starts at an alley way. Me and Trina started to talk about how our day was, and stuff like that, while Raven and Tyler sat quietly.

"It's been so quiet here because we don't get that many visitors here" the woman said with a darkly grin, then suddenly iron grips came out of the furniture, and we were stuck, everyone was worried, well, everyone except Raven.

The man and woman started to laugh evilly, and then the man said "You fell right into our trap, you fools!"

"Demigod blood, always our favorite meal" the woman said as she licked her lips

"Wait, you guys are vampires?!" I yelled out

"Yes, we are, and this is going to be a great dinner" the man answered

The couple noticed that Raven was the only one not panicking, and raised an eyebrow curiously

"You there" the man said while pointing to Raven "Are you not terrified of us, or are you too scared to even be able to talk?"

"Wrong for both answers" Raven answered as the metal grip around him vaporized. The man and woman looked shocked at what just happened, and looked at him with blood red eyes

"How was that possible?! That metal was made from high graded material!" the man yelled out

"That's a detail you don't need to know" Raven replied in a calm voice

"You tell us right now, or we will drain your blood!" the woman shouted

"Try me" Raven said while smirking

They both grew out their vampire fangs and their fingers were now claws. They charged at Raven with unimaginable speed, and yelled "You will die tonight!"

Right when they made it to Raven, Raven jumped up into the air and summoned his scythe. He slowly landed on the other side of the room, and held his scythe over his shoulder.

"As I thought. It is you, the famed Dracula and his wife, Loran, if I'm not mistaken" I heard him say

"But I thought he was just a myth!" Trina yelled

"Wrong. Dracula is real, but none of those stories are true. He is an experiment gone wrong and has had a lust for blood for centuries, which has allowed him to live for all those years. The blood he drinks from his victims, keeps him in a single age so he can't die. He is known as the 'King of Vampires' because he was the first vampire, and he actually made the vampire race by biting humans in the neck" Raven explained

"So you do know about us boy" Dracula said "But we are not the only ones here"

Dracula snapped his fingers, and stone gargoyles came from the wall and surrounded Raven.

"This is the only thing you can get to fight me?" Raven asked in a bored tone

"No, but we don't want to waste our energy on a mere demigod like you" Loran answered. Raven laughed a little, and spun his scythe with great ease. He spun it around his hands in a quick motion cutting each gargoyle into little pieces (if you want to know how Raven swung his scythe around watch this video for an example to help visualize it: watch?v=pYW2GmHB5xs.)

"Weak" Raven scoffed as he put his scythe over his shoulder

"You may have some skill after all" Dracula said "But can you finish this?!"

After he said that there were several vampires around Raven, with fangs out, and claws at the ready, looking bloodthirsty.

_**POV Change: Tyler Williams **_

I am so surprised at Raven's skill, but also extremely mad at him for doing this alone. I mean come on! He could die in any moment! After his attack with the gargoyles, Dracula summoned his vampires on him, which ticked me off, because I want to have some fun too!

"Typical for the vampire king" I heard Raven say

"Big talk for someone so small" Dracula replied. After Dracula said that he snapped his fingers, and all the vampires charged at Raven, completely leaving him no openings.

"Raven! Get out of there!" I yelled out

Raven closed his eyes and said "I guess I'll have to take it up a notch" He opened his eyes and they're now a mix of blood red and crimson. Raven spun in a circle, and started a running pose. A few seconds later, he was just standing there.

"Well, what are you going to do now, boy?" Loran said while licking her lips

Raven raised his hand and started to count down with his fingers, 3… 2… 1.

After the last finger went down, the vampires burst open with blood flowing, falling and laying on the floor not moving. The blood of the vampires even crept up towards Raven.

"Never underestimate me" Raven said

"Ah! If it isn't the Son of Death" Dracula said "I should have known this earlier, but if I kill you now, my reputation would grow greatly!"

"You can try" Raven taunted

"Oh, but you don't know about me, all you know is my name, and I have these with me" Dracula replied while pointing at Jade, Trina, and me.

"Don't try it" Raven growled a little

"Oh, but I will" Dracula said with an evil smile "If you move another inch, I will kill each one of them"

Raven sighed and answered with a nod.

"Good, now drop the weapon" Dracula said. Raven did as he asked and put down his scythe, Dracula wanted it to be farther so he told Raven to kick it to him. Raven followed and kicked his scythe to Dracula, who picked it up and examined it.

"A fine weapon for the Son of Death" he said while holding it.

After a few minutes he gave the scythe to Loran.

"Now, onto business" Dracula mumbled. He ran right at Raven with his claws, but Raven put up a defensive stance. When Dracula made contact with Raven, he stopped when one of his claws were only hitting his arms, which were in a defensive x.

"To be honest, I thought you would put up a better fight" Raven said

"Oh? Then look behind you" Dracula said smirking. Raven look over his shoulder to see Dracula behind him, and used his claws to cut Raven's back. Dracula then started to do several jabs around his body while he was immobilized. After his jabs, he kicked Raven to the wall.

"Damn it" Raven said as he was leaning on the wall

"Oh, but I am not finished with you yet" Dracula said with an evil grin. He snapped his fingers, and Loran came out holding Raven's scythe. Dracula took the scythe, and pointed it at Raven. He threw the scythe at Raven, and the scythe hits his heart.

"Raven!" Trina and Jade yelled

Dracula was now laughing evilly.

"You damn basterd" Raven said as he was barely alive and coughing up some blood

"Oh? You're still alive?" Dracula said "Well, now for you to enjoy the show"

Dracula walked up to Jade, and pointed a knife to her neck. He was laughing manically, as the knife was going closer and closer to her neck.

_**POV Change: Jade Hunter **_

I looked at Raven and a black aura was forming around him.

"Don't lay a finger on her" Raven said demonically

"And what are you going to do?" Dracula said as he started to laugh darkly

"That's it. You crossed the line" Raven replied darkly

He raised his hand and grabbed the handle of his scythe, and he did something unimaginable. Raven pulled the scythe out of his body, which would have killed anyone, even a god if hit in the right spot. He started to walk slowly towards Dracula as his scythe started to break down into black particles and float around his right arm.

"Now I will tell you one more time. Don't. Lay. A. Finger. On. Her." Raven said in a demonic voice, which scared Trina

"How are you able to recover so quickly?!" Dracula yelled "But no matter you will just die"

Dracula snapped his fingers and vampires started to come out of every corner and charged at Raven. Dracula also grabbed me as he was backing into a corner. Raven was walking slowly and every time a vampire would almost strike him, he would grab it's throat and throw it to the wall, and if one was coming towards him, when he walked past one of the vampires, it would just die with a cut on the neck and body with blood flowing out. Raven was coming closer and closer to Dracula, which caused Dracula to let go of me, and stumble backwards.

When Raven made it to Dracula, he said "Tonight, is the night you will die"

Dracula tried to rush away by jumping over Raven, but Raven grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. Raven started by throwing Dracula to the wall, and walked towards him, his right arm having black particles floating around it. Once he was close enough to Dracula, he punched him several times, and after he finished, he grabbed Dracula's neck and raised him up off the ground and said he said "Go to the pits of hell and slowly rot in a cage over the flames of Tartarus"

When Raven finished saying that a dark light came right through Dracula and blood started to burst out of the old vampire. Raven dropped Dracula and walked a few steps back and a dark hole appeared below Dracula

"You will pay for this day Raven Scarlet!" Dracula yelled at Raven, while being sucked into a dark hole leading into the gates of hell "You will pay!"

After a few minutes, all the vampires ran out of the room, and into the sunlight, ending up dying. When Raven started to calm down, he walked to Tyler, Trina, and me

"You guys alright?" he asked

"Yea, but what about you?" I asked as I pointed to where his scythe has hit him.

"I'm fine just a little light headed from the loss of blood" he answered

I then noticed his right arm was now black, like a demons, and yelled "And what happened to your arm?!"

"I don't know, but I do know that I won't have my scythe for a long while" he answered

"What was that back there?" Tyler asked him

"I don't know" he answered "I just… I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright then, let's go and find the silver solace and get out of here, the blood here is kinda scaring me" Trina said

"Right" Tyler replied

**That's all for the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to follow or favorite the story, and if you have any good suggestions, be sure to drop down a review.**


	8. Chapter 6: All This Way for Nothing

**_POV Change: Trina Parker_**

Everyone, but Raven, searched around the room for any clues on where it was, while Raven just leaned on the wall. After about 10 minutes of searching, I asked "Anyone have any luck?"

"No, I found nothing" Tyler said

"Me neither" Jade said

Raven sighed then leaned a little more on the wall, a panel activated, and the fire place in the room turned to reveal a hidden room, and we looked at him curious and Tyler was mad at him at not pushing the panel earlier.

"Why didn't you push it earlier?!" Tyler yelled at Raven

"You are so annoying" Raven replied

"Me?! What about you?! You always think you're better than everyone else!" Tyler complained. Raven was annoyed so, he shot Tyler his deadly glare, and Tyler froze from fear like at the restaurant.

"He really needs to loosen up a bit" Raven said

"Ditto" Jade and I said simultaneously in agreement

Jade, Raven, and I walked into the room behind the fireplace, leaving Tyler frozen in the last room. The room behind the fireplace was full of stuff, like weapons, armor, pictures, and old artifacts.

"This must be where Dracula kept his old stuff and the stuff he collected over the centuries" Raven said as he inspected the room "This must be his secret vault"

We looked around the room, seeing that all the weapons and armor looked brand new, and that most of the pictures were very old. My focus though was mainly on the photos, because Dracula looked so young in the photos.

"Hey Jade, Trina, come here" I heard Raven say from the weapon wall (one of the walls in the room has a bunch of weapons on them)

"What did you want Raven?" Jade asked

"Here" Raven said as he handed her a bow. He then turned his attention to me "And here" he said while handing me two new daggers

Raven then walked over to one of the swords, picked it up and said "While I'm at it might as well give Old Yeller a new sword"

We looked around more and I noticed a button on the floor. I pushed it with my foot, and a glass case came rising from the floor. In it was the item we were looking for, the silver solace. Once I saw it I just wanted to grab it from the glass case and run out of here, but Raven stopped me.

"Let me" Raven said. He approached the glass case, took out a knife, and cut a hole in the glass. He then reached into it taking out the item, and placing it in an old satchel he found. When he put the knife in the satchel, a fizzing noise, like a bomb, was coming from it. Raven quickly threw the satchel in the glass case and told me and Jade to back away. After a few seconds the case exploded into fragments, luckily it was a small explosion but it sure was bright.

"Well that was crap. We came here for no reason at all" Raven said "Now let's gets to Tennessee, we got one thing, now for the other"

Jade and I nodded, and we walked out of the room, and into the room where Tyler was starting to move again. Tyler was going to start complaining again, until Raven threw him a new sword. Tyler was confused and asked "What's this?"

"A new sword, obviously" Raven answered "Go on, test it out"

Tyler unsheathed the sword, and he swung it a couple of times. While he was swinging the sword, it would glow white, leaving a trail behind it.

"Looks like it suits you" Raven said

"Yea, thanks" Tyler responded "But what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked

"You don't have a weapon now, since… well that" Tyler answered while pointing at Raven's right arm.

"I got something" Raven replied as he took out a knife and started to twirl it in his hands "Not much, but I can manage. Now, let's get to Tennessee, I'm sick of this place"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we walked out, using the front door this time. Once we got out it looked like it was early morning. Tyler gestured us to get inside the car, and he went up to sit in the passenger seat next to Raven. Raven was driving, well, since he actually knew the way to Tennessee. Who knew?

_~2 Days Later~ _

When we left Virginia it mostly was just us getting breakfast, driving, getting lunch, driving, and getting dinner. We would also occasionally pull over to get gas. Over the past couple of days I noticed that Raven hasn't slept at all during those days, he didn't even look tired every time I glanced at him. He must have been driving all day while the rest of us were asleep. Might as well let him keep driving.

**Well, that's pretty much it for chapter six. Sorry if it was a short. If you like it, feel free to follow or favorite the story, and also feel free to drop down a review!**

**CrimsonBloodReaper out!**


	9. Chapter 7: Breakfast, Suits, and Dresses

**_POV Change: Raven Scarlet Note: Might be longer than the others for long conversations_**

Once we made it to Tennessee, I checked us into a hotel, and woke up Tyler. When he woke up he yawned, looked at me confused, and asked "What?"

"Get Trina and carry her up to your room" I answered, and he looked at me shocked

"What?!" he whispered, so the girls won't wake up

"I checked us into a hotel so we can relax for the night, so just get Trina and carry her to your room" I explained

"Alright" he replied, while picking Trina up, and letting her rest her head on his shoulder, while he was carrying her on his back, and walked into the hotel. I followed with Jade on my back, and me and Tyler walked up the stairs into our rooms to sleep for the night. Before he went inside his room, he said "See ya tomorrow"

"Same to you" I replied as I walked into my room. I placed Jade on the bed, careful not to wake her up. I then went to check the news on the T.V. It seems like there's a lot of commotion, cause there's a lot of weather disasters, like heavy rain pour, tornadoes causing lots of damages, and very hot weather. Weather reporters are saying that they will subside in a few days and that it's just regular weather, but to me it looks like the gods are fighting each other. I turned the T.V. off, took a shower, and went to bed.

_~The Next Morning~_

When I woke up, Jade's head was on my chest and I had my arm over her. I then felt Jade move, and she woke up. When she woke up, she looked up and saw my face, and her face quickly got red. I smirked and said "Looks like you slept well"

Jade blushed even more, and stuttered out "W-when d-did we get here?"

"Last night we made it to Tennessee, and I decided we slept in a hotel for the night"

"W-where's T-Tyler and T-Trina?" she asked still stuttering

"In the room next door" I answered while getting up from the bed "Now you should go take a shower"

"What about you?"

"I took a shower last night"

"Oh. Alright then~" Jade said cheerfully. She took out her extra clothes in her bag, and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat down on the couch and went to see if there was anything new on the news, and it seemed pretty normal. After a few minutes Tyler and Trina came in.

"Hi~" Trina greeted cheerfully

"Hey" I replied

"So where's Jade?" she asked

"In the bathroom, takin a shower" I answered

"Well, me and Trina are gonna get some breakfast downstairs, you wanna come?" Tyler asked

"After Jade's done showering, I'll meet you guys there" I replied

"Great! See you downstairs~" Trina said cheerfully as she left the room. After a few minutes, Jade came out of the bathroom, wearing a tank-top, and jeans, while still drying her hair with a towel.

"Anyone came to visit?" she asked

"Trina and Tyler came in to see if we wanted to go downstairs and eat breakfast with them" I answered

"Sure! Let's go!" she yelled eagerly as she walked through the door "Come on! I want to go, now!

"Heh, alright, alright, I'm coming!" I yelled while smirking as I walked out of our room.

Once we made it downstairs, we saw Trina waving at us from a table. I just got an apple and a glass of iced coffee, while Jade just got anything she wanted to eat like pancakes, bacon, or anything else like that. We walked over to where Tyler and Trina were sitting, and started to eat.

"So where are we going after this?" Trina asked

"I don't know exactly, but I do know the next thing we need is at some mansion" Tyler answered

"Well, that's gonna be a pain in the ass to get" I said while drinking my iced coffee

"And how would you know that?" Tyler asked arrogantly

"Mansions are always full of rich people, and they're full of security cameras, unlike Dracula's vampire cave" I answered

"You're probably right" Jade said in agreement

"I'm gonna go back up to our room, I'll see you guys later" I said while walking to the stairs

"I'm coming too~" Jade said as she quickly ran to catch up to me. Once she caught up to me, she latched onto my arm and hugged it as we were walking to our room. Once we made it to our room, I saw an envelope on the table. I picked it up, and opened it. Seems like today was our lucky day, because it was an invitation to a fancy party at the Bell Heart Manor. The place where our next item on the list is at. Bad thing was, you need a suit or dress to go in and I don't own any suits. Jade looked at me curiously and asked "What's that?"

"Take a look for yourself" I answered as I handed the invitation to her. She looked it over and looked at me with a small smile. After a few minutes Trina and Tyler came in, and Trina asked "Did you guys get an invitation to a dress party?"

"Yea, it's in Jade's hands right now" I answered

"Well, its tonight at 8 o'clock" Tyler said "And we have to get ready"

"One problem with that" I replied

"What?" Jade asked

"None of us have any dresses or suit to wear to the party" I answered

"Well, why don't we just buy them?" Trina suggested

"I am not going to pay for all of our clothes" I replied "It'll cost too much, I only got twelve thousand dollars left"

"Please?" Jade begged

"No" I replied

"Come on Raven. Pretty please?" she begged again

"Fine" I said

"Yay~" Jade cheered a little

"But" I said

"But?" Tyler said confused

"You are gonna pay for your own and Trina's dress" I said to him

"What?!" he yelled out

"You heard me; I'm not going to use most of my money on all of us, so you're gonna pay for your suit and Trina's dress" I explained

"Fine" Tyler said as he crossed his arms and pouted

Trina and Jade both ran out of the room yelling out "Come on guys! We don't want to be late!"

Me and Tyler followed them to the car, and I drove us to a nearby mall. Once we made it inside the mall, we went straight to the dress department.

**_POV Change: Jade Hunter_**

After breakfast Tyler, Trina, Raven, and I went straight to the mall to get what we needed for the dress party. Once we made it to the dress department we were greeted by an employee at the store

"Hello~" He said

"Hi~" Trina and I said in unison

"And what can I do for you today?" he asked

"We need two dresses and two tuxedos please" Tyler replied

"Alright, but females are to go to the other side of the department to get their dresses" the employee said

"Alright, come on Jade we'll meet up with the boys later" Trina said

"Right, see you guys" I said waving to Raven and Tyler while going to the other side of the department. We were greeted by a female employee and were asked for what color we wanted for our dresses

"What would you like to be the color of you dresses?" the employee asked

"A black dress" I said

"I would like a white one" Trina answered

"Perfect! Please step this way" she told us

_~Half an hour later~ _

It took a while, but Trina and I finally got our dresses for the dress party. Most of it involved in trying to find the designs of the dresses, because we can be very picky at times, especially when it comes to parties. We started to walk to the food court to meet up with Raven and Tyler, and started a small conversation. After a few minutes a group of guys came out from the corner and was looking at me and Trina lustfully. One of them came up to me and said "What do we have here?"

"Looks like some girls, boss" another one said

"What are you cuties doing here alone?" the supposed leader said

"Dress shopping" Trina answered

"Why don't you hang out with us?" he asked

"No" I said

"Come on we aren't bad people" he said

"No, stay away from us" I said

"We tried being nice, but it seems like we're gonna have to take you by force" he said. He snapped his fingers and the others around him grabbed me and Trina. He taped our mouths shut so that we wouldn't try to scream for help, tied up our hands, and started to carry us to an alley. On the way they ran into Raven and Tyler, and the leader asked "Who the hell are you?"

"We should be the one asking you that" Tyler said "Where are you going with our girls?"

"Your girls? They're ours now kids, so why don't you two just walk away and pretend you didn't see any of this" the leader said

"Sorry, but now we're gonna have to kick your ass" Raven said

"You can try kid, but we're a lot stronger than you think" the leader said

"No, WE'RE a lot stronger than you think" Tyler replied

"Let's just get this over with; I don't want to waste time on this fat ass" Raven said, pissing of the leader

"What did you call me?!" the leader yelled

"You heard what I called you" Raven replied

"Then this place will be your grave!" the leader yelled as he snapped his fingers, and the guys around him charged at Raven and Tyler, who were not fazed at all. Raven and Tyler both smirked and started to beat the group of guys around them. Raven had his hands in his pockets and was just using his feet to kick the guys in the stomach or head, while Tyler was just using his fists to punch the guys in the stomach or the head. After a few minutes, all the guys around them were knocked out. They both looked at the leader, and Tyler said "You gonna let the girls go now or are we gonna have to kick your ass also?"

"Alright!" the leader said scared "Take them!"

"Good, now get the hell out of here" Raven said and the leader didn't hesitate to run away. Raven and Tyler than walked to me and Trina and took the tape off our mouths, then Tyler asked "You girls alright?"

"Yea, thanks~" Trina said while Tyler was untying the rope binding her hands

"You got your bags?" Tyler asked

"No" I said frustrated, until Raven poked me, and gave me the bag that had my dress in it. I then hugged him, and said "Thank you so much Raven~"

"Let's go, the party's in a few hours" Raven said

Everyone agreed and Raven drove us back to the hotel to change. Once we made it back we went back to our rooms and changed clothes. I changed in the bathroom, while Raven was changing inside the bedroom (Yes, there are separate rooms.) After about fifteen minutes I was done changing, so I walked out the bathroom and into the living room to see Raven sitting on the couch and wearing his tuxedo. He was wearing a white dress shirt untucked, a black tie, and basically the rest is black, (imagine a high school or college guy in his uniform) there was also a red rose on the right chest of the tuxedo. He heard me close the bathroom door, and looked at me with his scarlet eyes, which actually fits him well. He walked up to me and smiled a little, which caused me to blush, and said "Let's go and meet up with Tyler and Trina, they must be waiting"

He then put out his arm, and let me hug onto it while we were going downstairs to meet with Tyler and Trina. When we made it downstairs, I saw Trina and Tyler, and that they were kind of in the same position me and Raven were in. Trina and Tyler were both wearing white, which reminded me that Raven and I were both wearing black.

"Let's get going, the party starts in an hour" Tyler said

Raven drove us to Bell Heart Manor, and parked the car in front of the manor along with the other cars. When we got out there were a lot of people dressed up for the party. We went inside the manor and it was huge! The place was full of people, who were just talking to each other, and waiting for the host of the party to come out.

**That's the last chapter for today, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update at least 2 to 4 times a week so be on the look out for more. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed the chapter, feel free to favorite or follow the story, and if you have a suggestion, be sure to drop down a review.**

**CrimsonBloodReaper out!**


	10. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Kiss Happening

**New Chapter today! Might be small? I don't count, but anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! PS: I will try to stick with the 2 to 4 uploads every week!**

**_POV Change: Tyler Williams_**

We went to the dress party and were waiting for the host to come out and tell everyone what this was about. While we were waiting I looked around the room to see if I can find where the thing was, we didn't really get a specific name or what it was so it is going to be a pain in the ass to find. I would occasionally look at Trina. She looked beautiful, and it would cause me to blush, good thing nobody would see it. I would also look at Raven and Jade, seeing Jade hugging his arm while they were talking to some of the other guests. After fifteen minutes a voice came onto the speakers. Everyone looked at the back of the manor to see a man and a woman standing side by side, the man wearing a black suit, while the woman was wearing a white dress.

"Welcome everyone! To the Bell Heart Manor Annual Celebration!" the man said "I am the head master of this manor and this is my wife, Ellen. And we welcome all to this celebration. Enjoy!"

Everyone just continued talking, so I decided to take the time to think of a plan. While I was trying to think of a plan, Raven walked up to me and asked "What are you doing?"

"Thinking" I answered as I looked at the wall to see him leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets

"About what?" he asked

"A plan"

"I doubt whatever plan you're thinking of will work" he replied

"Why is that?" I asked him

"Have you seen this place? This place is too big to try to split up and try to find the thing, and there are cameras everywhere so we can be easily seen" he said

"I guess you're right" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck

"Let's go back to the girls, there might be something coming up that might go well for both of us" he said while smirking "Well, have fun with Trina tonight, cause you might get lucky later"

"Yea" I said calmly until I knew what he meant and said "Wait, what?!"

He laughed a little and said "You'll know sooner or later. Let's go"

I stood there a little thinking about what might happen between me and Trina. Raven noticed me standing there and smirked then said "You coming or what?"

I snapped out of my daze and nodded and followed him to where the girls were.

**_POV Change: Raven Scarlet_**

After I talked to Tyler for a bit, we went back to the girls to discuss how to get the thing we came to the party for.

"So how are we gonna find the thing?" Trina asked

"I don't know, we don't know what it is and what the name of it even is" I answered

"It might not be so obvious to find like the silver solace, which was basically an old knife" Jade said

While they were talking I was looking at the guy with my eyes, which were actually glowing just slightly. While I was inspecting him, I noticed that his black suit had an interesting design on the back that I haven't seen in a long time. It was an intricate design of lines of roses with thorny stems. But I also noticed the ring he was wearing also. It was a silver ring with a cross on it. The cross reminded me of my sword, because of the cross. After I looked at the ring a little more, I noticed some initials engraved on the ring: _R.S._ After a few minutes I stopped looking at him and started to listen to the discussion we were having.

"We still have no idea what the thing is" Trina said, frustrated

"It could be something that guy has near him always" Jade suggested

"Well, we still don't know for sure" Tyler said "Everything here is probably very expensive, and we don't want to end up breaking anything"

"Seems like we'll have to wait until something comes up" Trina suggested

"Why not just ask Raven?" Tyler said

"Not in the mood to answer right now. I have to check on something" I replied as I walked into one of the halls. I also noticed that Jade started to follow me, but I let her be. I walked around the manor for a while, and found a huge library in it. I looked throughout the shelves for what books they had, and one caught my attention, a book named: The Legend of the Son of Death. I took it out and started to read the book. There was no name, no picture, and no author, all it had was one thing, half in Latin, half in Greek: _The Son of Death is the only one able to prevail in saving this world, for there will be no more life if he fails. _

The rest of the book was just filled with blank black pages, so I just closed it and tucked it away in the pocket inside my tux, since it was really just a pocket book. I just continued to walk around the manor. I walked out onto a balcony and looked up into the night sky while leaning on the railing. I took out the book, and saw some words forming on another page. The words are: _saving the world_, _Demons rising again, _and_ Sacrifice_. The words were in different places all over the page, it said something about someone needing help, and I knew it wasn't referring to anyone at the camp since I didn't get any word of another grand quest so it might be someone else at a different camp, but there's no way to know for sure yet. I put the book away and started to look at the stars in the place. I heard a little sound behind me and knew that Jade was still following me.

"Jade, you can come out now, I know you're there" I said while I turned around and leaned on the rail with my hands in my pockets. Jade slowly walked out from out of the corner with a red face from embarrassment.

"Y-you knew?" she stammered out

"Yea" I answered. Her face was still red and I smirked. I sat down on the sofa on the balcony and looked up at the full moon that was happening tonight. After a few minutes Jade sat down next to me, and laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"The moon is very beautiful tonight" Jade said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Raven" Jade said

"Hm?" I replied

"What do you think is going to happen once we get what we need?" she asked

"To be honest I don't know" I answered "All I know is that this is gonna take a long time"

After that we just look up onto the night sky.

**_POV Change: Jade Hunter_**

After a while I smiled a little evilly. Raven noticed and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I leaned and kissed Raven's cheek making Raven a little shocked, but he quickly calmed down. I smiled and started to walk back to where the party was until Raven turned me around and kissed me right on the lips. On the lips! After a minute or two he let go and smirked at my red face. I was not expecting that plan to backfire, but it did! I was planning on trying to embarrass Raven, since I really wanted to see how he'd react, but he ended up making ME feel embarrassed! He went back to the balcony and sat back down on the couch, while I just stood there with my jaw dropped at the move he just pulled. He looked at me and said "What?"

"I-I'm j-just s-surprised you just did that" I stuttered out

"Heh" he smirked, stood up, walked over to me and held my hand, which made me blush a lot more

"Come on, Trina and Tyler must be waiting for us" he said to me

"R-right" I said as we walked out onto the room. It was strangely empty inside the room with only me and Raven inside.

"What happened? Is the party over?" I questioned, confused

"No, it's only 8 pm. The party's supposed to end near midnight" Raven answered "Something's wrong"

"Right you are, my boy" a man said in the shadows "You see the only reason I had the party was to steal the souls of the many people who came"

**1 Chapter uploaded another or three to go! Well this is going to be an awkward day for me... Anyways, if you enjoyed the rather small or large chapter feel free to favorite, follow, and review! **


	11. Chapter 9: The Ring

**Still in Jade's POV, but hey, new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Right you are, my boy" a man said in the shadows "You see the only reason I had the party was to steal the souls of the many people who came"

"Soul Stealer Darin" Raven asked "So the only reason for this party was for all the souls, wasn't it?"

"Right you are again" Darin said "The souls are for this here ring"

He raised his hand and revealed a white ring with a cross on it.

"After extensive studies, I have figured out that this ring can let me be young man for years. This is powered by human souls, and the amount of people that showed up at this "party" is more than enough to last this for centuries" he explained "But why am I giving this valuable information to you? I might as well take your souls right now"

He raised his hand again, and this time clenched his fist, but it wasn't working.

"What?" Darin said in confusion "Why is this not working?"

He looked over at Raven and his necklace was glowing. It must be preventing the ring from taking our souls!

"It seems like this ring won't work on you two, but I know what will" he said while smiling evilly. He stuck his hand out and a white sword appeared. He took it and pointed it towards us.

"Now is the day you will die!" he exclaimed

"Not on my watch" Raven said as he took out his knife, and carefully aimed it. Raven then threw the knife towards Darin, but something with wings came and blocked the knife. It was white armor with wings with a slight dark aura around it. Darin manically laughed and several of those things started to appear around us. I forgot my bow at the hotel, and Raven's scythe was now gone thanks to what happened at Dracula's cave. We were defenseless. Darin pointed his sword toward us and the large group of demonic angel armor came, flying at us with lances at the ready. We ducked, jumped, and dodged out of the way to try and not get impaled. Darin than noticed Raven's skill and pointed the white sword towards Raven. All the demonic angel armor came flying towards him. He tried to dodge all of them, but one managed to pierce Raven right through the stomach. The things floated backwards for Darin to see the blood dripping from the stab. I looked where Raven was with a worried look, but he was still standing, with a lance through him.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill me" Raven said as he pulled out the lance and threw it to the ground, and held onto where the wound was.

"So the legends were true. The Son of Death does exist" Darin said with a concerned tone, but then changed "But you will die from this sword. This sword is a holy sword that kills anything in its path who has sinned and you have committed several. This manor shall be your grave!"

Darin walked over to Raven and tried to cut him with the sword, but Raven was skillfully dodging the attacks. Charles then noticed me and suddenly I was restricted by a couple of the demonic angel armor, one was also holding a lance straight at my throat. I was very scared. I looked over at Raven with a slightly worried face.

"Now if you want the girl, stay where you are standing and do nothing" Darin said

Raven understood and just stood there with his hand covering his wound.

"Good" he then said a few words and Raven all of a sudden couldn't move and was flung onto the ground, not being able to get up

"W-what the hell?" he said while trying to bear the small pain he was feeling from the stinging of the wound and the amount of force being pushed onto him

"You can't move, so now" Darin snapped his fingers and all of the demonic angel armor turned towards him, and he said "Get him"

All of them went straight towards Raven and pierced him everywhere. Darin then whistled, which made all the things fly away from Raven, and then he walked over to Raven, and cut Raven from the shoulder to his torso. Blood started to flow all over the floor as he was in agonizing pain, and then… He dropped. Raven's body on the ground unmoving, pooled in his own blood. After witnessing Raven's death, I started to cry, cry because I just lost the reason my life became so interesting. Darin then came over to me and said "You, girl, will share the same fate"

He pointed his white sword at me and was coming closer. Once he was about a foot away from me, he tried to stab me, until a black sword came from nowhere and pierced right through Darin's white sword, and stuck to the wall. Both swords dissipated into nothing, and Darin and I looked at where Raven was to see him still alive. I was so happy to see that Raven was still alive, that I was actually now crying tears of joy. He had a glowing black aura around him, and his right arm was glowing black also. His tuxedo was repaired from all the damage, and had new symbols on them now. The symbols mostly comprised with an insignia of the Grim Reaper, surprising Darin.

**_POV Change: Raven Scarlet_**

"How are you still alive?!" Darin yelled "The white sword made from this ring is supposed to kill anyone who has sinned!"

"To think you would stoop so low that you would kill anyone just to try to gain immortality" I said while trying to keep alive "I will have to take that ring from you, even if it means I'm going to have to cut your own arm off"

"How so? With the injuries you have now, you only have mere seconds to stay alive" Darin replied with an evil smile

"I'm not a mere demigod like all the others you have killed" I said as a black sword formed in my right hand "I'm someone beyond the controls of the gods. Now I will be taking that ring from you"

"You'll have to get to me first, boy" Darin said as he smiled evilly and made another white sword and pointed it straight at me. All the things around him went straight for me in large groups. I closed my eyes and I could see that Jade was in a state of shock to see my eyes turn from scarlet and blood-red to a color of pure crimson eyes. I slowly walked to Darin, while a barrage of those things went straight to me. I threw the black sword up into the air and grabbed the tips of the two lances coming at me. I then threw one to the wall, and threw the other one to one of the others coming after me. I made two knives appear in my hands, jumped into the air, and stabbed two quickly in the head, then jumped off the armor and a black spear appeared in my hands, which went through a few of the armor creeps. The black sword came down; I caught it, and then threw it at the armor trying to slay me from behind.

"Do you really think you can kill me with a weak army like that?" I scoffed

"Why should I be afraid of a mere demigod like you?" Darin questioned "You just have skill not any power at all!"

"I'll show you why" I said. A black aura formed around my right arm and a black scythe appeared in my hand. The edge of the scythe started to glow black, and I swung it, making a black air wave that BARELY missed Darin and cutting right through the manor. I looked over at Charles and saw he had wide eyes, and his jaw dropped.

"Now give up the ring, or I will kill you" I threatened

"You'll have to take it from me by force if you want this ring!" Darin yelled out while several pieces of the angel armor around the room formed into a bigger, stronger, and more armed demonic angel armor

"Heh, bad answer" I said while several black weapons appeared around me and I raised both my hands and two swords floated into them.

"Come and get me" I taunted

"You will die!" Darin yelled

The giant demon armor charged at me and tried to stab me numerous times with its big sword, while I just ended up flash-stepping from one place to another.

"Too slow" I scoffed as I was one place than another and another to dodge the sword strikes. After a few minutes of it swinging and missing me numerous times, it stopped, and raised the sword into the air, breaking the ceiling in the progress, and the sword started to glow white on the blade. The demon armor brought down the sword, and there was a lot of smoke, and now I was standing on the sword. I thrust the one of my black swords right through the sword, and ran near the handle, jumped up, and threw the other one and it pierced through that part of the sword also. The black swords exploded and the demon armor's sword was broken to pieces. I then made several knives appear in around me, and ran up the demon armors leg, while throwing the knives into its legs. I jumped off the demon armor once I made it to its waist, and the black knives exploded causing the armor to lose its legs.

"Now for the main event" I said while black particles were materializing into weapons behind me, and also some black angel wings were forming on my back. I jumped up into the air and moved my hands and arms into the direction of the demon armor, sending all the weapons behind me flying towards it. All the weapons pierced the armor in several places, and finally when all the weapons were gone, a blazing black aura formed around me, and a black hole was forming around my right arms. I raised my right arm and the black hole moved next to my hand, and a black and red scythe came out of it. I gripped the scythe and lifted it up on my shoulder.

"This is why you don't mess with me" I said while the scythe's edge was glowing blood red. I swung the scythe at the demon armor at an extremely quick speed, and I stopped.

"H-huh? That's it?! You are such a weakling! The armor wasn't even scathed fro-" Darin was interrupted when there was a slight explosion. The demon armor was busted into pieces, in just in a matter of a few minutes. I then started to walk slowly toward Darin with a black scythe in hand.

"N-no! S-stay away you demon!" Darin yelled as he backed away

"I may be a demon, but you're a monster who takes the souls of people to gain immortality. You're the bigger monstrosity here" I replied as knives appeared around me and went towards Darin, sticking him to the wall.

"Hades will be angry, if one of his trusted servants dies!" Darin yelled out

"I don't give a crap about how my father feels. He left me to rot on the streets" I replied darkly. Once I made it to him I said "Say hi to Hades for me in hell" I then raised my scythe and cut his head off. Once I did, blood began squirting out of the headless body. The knives holding him to the wall disappeared, only leaving a headless body pooled in blood. I kneeled down and slid the ring off the body's finger then slipped it on to one of my fingers on my left hand. There was a slight bright light and some words were shown:

_This ring used to belong to your mother, who was a very religious person, but she was also very beautiful. Your father, Hades, fell in love with her, and after due time, but soon abandoned her 5 years after you were born. Raven Scarlet. Hope that you can make your father accept for what he has done or the world, as we know it, is doomed. _

After that the message disappeared and the light was gone.

"I wonder when that will happen" I thought to myself "No use, if it happens, it happens"

I then felt a sudden pain, and just remembered that I was still wounded.

**It's getting more interesting now! I will be uploading one more chapter for the week, might be shorter than regularly, but hey it's a new chapter! Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**


	12. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Event

**Last Chapter for the day :( Well, it was slightly tiring editing it, but hey, I did enjoy it. Anyways, like the title of the chapter, something... unexpected happens... Continue to find out more! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

I just had to bear with my wound; it wasn't really a big deal since I suffered much worse before. I looked over at Jade and I saw her crying a little. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. She noticed me and instantly hugged me, really tightly at that, and she cried on my shirt a little bit. I put an arm around her and calmed her down by rubbing her slightly back and rocking her slightly back and forth.

After a while, her cries were now slight whimpers. She was still hugging me and her head was resting on my chest.

"I-I thought I lost you" she stammered out

"It's alright, I'm here now" I said softly to comfort her. She then looked up at me with her brown hazel eyes, which were red and puffy from the crying. I smiled a little and kissed her forehead, which made her smile and loosen her grip on me by a little bit.

"Thanks Raven. You made me feel better" Jade said to me

"No problem, Jade" I replied while I picked her up bridal style, and kissed her on the lips again, which surprised her. After a couple of minutes I raised my head and said "Let's go back to the hotel, Tyler and Trina probably are back"

"Right" she replied with a slight blush on her face, but with a smile. When we made it to the driveway the car was gone.

"Looks like Tyler forgot we were here too" Jade said

"Yea" I said while looking around. I found a sleek black motorcycle, and luckily there was a key in it.

"Seems like this is Darin's motorcycle, well lucky me" I thought to myself. I walked over to the motorcycle and turned the key, and the engine was now on.

"This will do nicely" I thought to myself, as I picked up a helmet and gave it to Jade.

"Here" I said while I put on the other helmet, and sat on the motorcycle.

"Isn't this stealing?!" Jade yelled at me

"Well, there wasn't any name, and the keys were left inside, so it looked more like it was just waiting here for someone to take it" I replied

"I guess your right" Jade said as she put on the helmet I gave her and sat behind me and put her arms around my waist.

"Hold on tight" I said as I gripped the handles

"What does that me-" Jade was interrupted when I pulled of a wheelie and drove quickly through the crowd and back to the hotel.

**_POV Change: Jade Hunter _**

After Raven drove us back to the hotel on a motorcycle, we went back to our room to get ready for bed. Raven took off his coat and went to the bathroom. I took a glimpse inside the bathroom to see him with his shirt off and I immediately blushed. He looked muscular and slightly tanned with his shirt off, but I also got a look at his black arm. Raven was washing the wounds so they wouldn't be infected, and wrapped some bandages around them, and then put on a white shirt to hide them. Raven was starting to come out of the bathroom so I quickly ran over to the bedroom and quickly changed into my nightgown. I laid down on the bed and a few minutes Raven came in, and laid down next to me. I snuggled up close to him and placed my head on his chest. He placed an arm around me and then I went to sleep.

_~The Next Morning~ _

I woke up early in the morning to find out Raven was still asleep. I looked at him for a while and noticed that he looks very peaceful in his sleep. I decided to be sneaky and looked inside his bag, hoping to find something that I can embarrass him with, but I just found clothes, an iPod, and some rolls of bandages. I put down his black bag in disappointment and noticed that some pictures fell out. I picked them up and went to put it back until I noticed a young, small Raven and a little girl hugging him with her arms around his neck, while he had his hands in his pockets in one of the pictures. The girl was a little shorter than him, had long raven-hair, and scarlet and blood-red eyes just like Raven. She was smiling while hugging Raven, who was smiling a little too.

"Aww! He looks so cute when he was younger" I thought to myself "But who's this?"

"What are you doing?" I heard Raven ask behind me. I quickly turned around while holding the picture in my hands behind my back, and a red face from embarrassment.

"N-nothing!" I quickly answered

"You were looking inside my bag weren't you" he asked

"N-no, I wasn't!" I yelled out

"Why is it open then?"

"Huh?" I said confused because I thought I put everything back

I looked at Raven and he seemed to be looking at the pictures on the ground. He walked up to me, turned me around, and took the picture in my hands.

"H-hey! Give that back!" I yelled as I tried to grab the picture back, but he just put his hand out of my reach.

"Why do you have this?" he asked me, which stopped me from trying to get the picture.

"Alright! I was looking through your bag!" I confessed

"But why do you have this? He asked again

"I-I-I…" I stuttered out trying to find an excuse, but ended up deciding just to tell him the truth "It fell out of your bag and I wanted to see how you were like when you were little"

He looked at the picture with calm eyes and had a slight smile.

"That picture must really mean a lot to him" I thought

After a few minutes I asked him "So who's that in the picture?"

"My younger sister" he answered in a calm voice

"I never knew you had a sister!" I yelled in excitement "So what's her name?"

"Christine Scarlet" he simply answered

"That's a pretty name! So where is she now?" I asked

"She… I don't really know where she is" he said in a slightly sad voice

"O-oh. W-what happened to her?" I asked

"When I was 10 years-old, she fell sick and was sent away for special treatment, I've never seen her since" he answered

"I-I'm so sorry I brung it up" I apologized trying to hold back tears of my own

"I-It's alright" he simply answered as he walked over to me "I'm sure she'd want me to be happy, then mope around on the streets"

What Raven said put a small smile on my face, and I was happy for him that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm gonna go downstairs for breakfast, you wanna join?" I asked

"No, I'll just stay in here for a while" he replied

"Alright, see you later~" I said cheerfully as I walked out of the door

**_POV Change: Raven Scarlet Note: this part is something I randomly thought to add in_**

As Jade walked out of the room, I sat down on the couch and looked at the picture of me and Christine one more time and then slipped the picture into the back pocket of my jeans. I decided to take a walk outside and started to walk to the door, until I heard a rippling sound above me. I looked up and there was a portal above me. I was confused and heard someone yell "Get out the way!" but I was too late and two teens fell on top of me.

"Ouch" I heard a girl say. I looked down on my chest to find a girl with long raven-hair and scarlet-crimson colored eyes, and a boy with light brown hair and brown hazel eyes.

"Can you two get off me now?" I asked

"Yea, right" she said after everyone got up the boy said "Thanks for breaking our fall, so what's your name?"

"Raven" I answered "Yours?"

"Jenny and this is my little brother, Ryan" she answered

After they said their names, I got a good look at them. Jenny was wearing a familiar looking coat, a black skirt, and was wearing a light pink tank-top. Ryan was wearing a white t-shirt, a light blue hoodie, and blue jeans.

All of a sudden Jade came bursting into the room and yelled out "Raven are you okay?! I heard noises and" she noticed the two teens in front of me and said "Oh, hi"

"Hi~" Ryan replied with a smile and a wave "I'm Ryan and this is my older sister, Jenny"

"I'm Jade, and I see you've already met Raven~" she said cheerfully

Me and Jenny just looked at them with blank faces to see how similar they were.

"I'm gonna go and take a walk outside" I said as I put on my coat

"I'll join you" Jenny said as she walked out the door with me

As we walked around in the park near the hotel, I was walking around with my hands in my pocket and Jenny was walking besides me.

As we were walking I took a slight glance at her and noticed that the coat that she was wearing was actually my coat, just slightly adjusted to fit her. We then started to make out a conversation

"You remind me a lot of my father" Jenny said

"How?" I asked

"He has hair just like you, his eyes are the same and you seem so mellow and calm just like him, and the way you are dressed" she explained "I inherited his looks and such and such"

"What about your mother?" I asked with an interested tone

"She was more of the cheerful type, and always was a talker" she answered "My brother inherited most of that from her"

Our conversation was interrupted when a gang came up and one said "Hey there girly, why don't you hang out with us and leave this loser?"

"Not interested" she simply answered

"What's so great about this guy?" another asked "He just looks like an average scrawny nerd"

"You don't wanna push your luck, I'm stronger than you think" I replied

"Oh yea?" a muscular looking guy said "Then try surviving this"

The guy took out a revolver aimed it at me and shot it. The bullet hit me, but to their surprise, and, might I add, Jenny's, it just harmlessly bounced off as if it was just a rubber ball.

"Heh" the guy said "So we did manage to find you Son of Death"

"W-wait, what did he say?" Jenny said in confusion

I ignored her and said "Yea, you found me so what?"

"We came to destroy you" the man said with a widely grin as the others around him turned into black ghouls "And while we're at it might as well take that girl off your hands as well"

"Demons, it's always damn demons" I complained

"Why don't we make this quick?" Jenny said as a scythe appeared on her back

"Gladly" I responded, as a black hole in the ground was forming and a scythe was coming out of it.

"Say good bye to your life kiddies" the demon said

Me and Jenny both stood there with our scythes plainly sitting in our hands.

"Get em" the demon said and all the ghouls charged at us. Jenny and I quickly disabled the ghouls in a few seconds, but there was more coming, a lot more.

"Let's hope my wound won't start to weaken me" I thought to myself

**Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Like I said though, this just randomly popped in my head at the time... DON'T JUDGE ME. Anyways, that's all the chapters for this week. Hope you guys enjoyed it :D If you did feel free to favorite, follow, and review! **

**CrimsonBloodReaper signing out!**


End file.
